Angel with A Shotgun
by ChloeXDerekDP
Summary: A story to the song. All of Dereks thoughts and his reasons, a bit into his mind.


**_AN: Just a little thing. I have so much planed for you all it's not even funny. I ll be hard at work heare I will have lots of one shots like this one. So expect more to come!_**

**_Disclaimer: It is not mine, all goes to Kelly Armstrong._**

**_Please Rate and Review I love the feed back!_**

**Angle with a Shotgun by the Cad**

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,__An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)_

I find myself just sitting and staring. She was so different from any other person I had ever known. She made me step back and think about questions I had hidden from. I had seen this girl change before my eyes and never even had a second thought before it was too late. Now I'm at war with myself about that young short girl.

_Get out your guns, battles begun,__are you a saint, or a sinner?__If loves a fight, then I shall die,__with my heart on a trigger._

I had ignored all of my feelings for her I thought they were nothing. Now I don't just like Chloe I'm in love with her and I know she is my mate. I am more protective over her than even Simon and Dad. I would risk my life for her to breathe just a breath more than me. I'm not a good person I'm a monster she is so pure and kind. The best one word sum of Chloe is_ angel._ I would do anything for that girl she has changed me, no changed us all._  
_

_They say before you start a war,__you better know what you're fighting for.__Well baby, you are all that I adore,__if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

I am constantly fighting my inner wolf side for Chloe. It wants me to tell her to let her know everything about me and how I feel. I know I could never do that though. I can't, just can't make her say with me. A _monster. _I will always fight for that too. I can't hurt her I will never force her to do anything just for me. I guess that's why I get so made when she thinks about me. I love her and I will always protect her. The girl is a klutz and lord knows she could not survive on her own. She is strong though she gives me a reason to fight so, I will fight for her.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,__fighting til' the wars won,__I don't care if heaven won't take me back.__I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

I will never stop Chloe did not ever deserve this life. She is so much better than this. I have done so many things for Chloe I have run when I swore I would stay. I had hurt people after what had happened. It was all to get Chloe her life back, the one she deserves.

_Don't you know you're everything I have?__..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.__  
__Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,__don't mean I'm not a believer.__..and major Tom, will sing along.__Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

Chloe is almost my whole reason to end the Edison Group. Without her I would have just went with Simon to go find our Dad and let him decide what to do about the Edison Group. The more that I think about it the more reason I think the Edison Group should fall, it will same us a lot of time down the road. Chloe and even Tori will be safe to live their lives. It all started with Chloe though it always does.

_They say before you start a war,__you better know what you're fighting for.__Well baby, you are all that I adore,__if love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

I know I want revenge for myself, but also for all the people who have lost their life or have had to run from it_._ When times get rough I don't know how I make it that strawberry blond, blue-eyed girl comes to mind, and I know it will all be okay.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,__fighting til' the wars won,__I don't care if heaven won't take me back.__I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.__Don't you know you're everything I have?__..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

I will fight myself, the Edison Group, and any other danger that Chloe could possible attract. I will stay strong and this will end. I had already gone so far deep into this to just leave I will fight to the end.

_ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa__  
__I'm an angel with a shotgun..__fighting til' the wars won..__I don't care if heaven won't take me back..__  
__I'm an angel with a shotgun,__fighting til' the wars won,__I don't care if heaven won't take me back.__I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.__Don't you know you're everything I have?__(I'm an angel with a shotgun)__..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.__(Live, not just survive)__  
_

_... And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

I will hide my love for Chloe no matter how much it hurts she could, and will have so much better than me.

_They say before you start a war,__you better know what you're fighting for.__Well baby, you are all that I adore,__if love is what you need... a soldier I will be._


End file.
